1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input device that is used, for example, in an electric apparatus, an operation of a vehicle, and the like, particularly, relates to an input device that can operate an electric apparatus, a vehicle, and the like by rotating a knob with a hand of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in PTL 1 discloses a shift operating device in which a shift range changeover switch is provided in an input device including a knob that is manually rotated and a rotary encoder that detects a rotation angle of the knob, and a number of shift patterns are selected by operating the shift range changeover switch.